starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Alharo
Bienvenido Hola y bienvenido Alharo soy Manuelin y quisiera informarte de que es posible proponer y votar por el artículo destacado de cada mes en esta dirección Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado Gracias --Manuelin 20:07 22 sep 2007 (UTC) Error Alharo creo que te equivocas pero en el articulo que has hecho Boba Fett: A Practical Man has escrito informacion de otro libro :The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission. Gracias --Manuelin 21:07 2 nov 2007 (UTC) Hola a Todos *Manuelin, muchas muchas gracias por el comentario y por mandarme un mensaje. Efectivamente el artículo lo dirigí al libro de Boba Fett sin fijarme, lo que pasa es que soy muy nuevo en Star Wars Wiki (me parece fenomenal este lugar para que pueda ver y dar conocimientos de este universo tan apasionante), recién inicie a finales de Septiembre. Es por eso que quería ver como se hacía una página referente a una novela y use a Boba Fett: A Practical Man para darme cuenta como se hacía. El problema es que tuve que terminar a la prisa porque estaba saliendo a un asunto urgente y al guardar no me fijé como quedó. Ahora con más calma haré bien el informe del libro The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission. Trataré de aprender más y a fijarme mejor y estaré al pendiente de sus consejos y ayuda. Saludos a todos .--alharo 23:32 2 nov 2007 (UTC) **No pasa nada todos fuimos nuevos en su momento si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes consultarla en los manuales de la wiki, a lo s administradores de la página o a mí. Un saludo --Manuelin 11:47 3 nov 2007 (UTC) Correcciones Hola a todos, no saben que gusto me da que corrijan los temas en los que he participado, ya que así veo que leen acerca del tema, también me da mucha pena ver que cometo muchos errores. Al respecto si ven que cometo un error grave y no me refiero a “HortoGráfía” o redacción sino de errores en el estilo en de la Wiki o falta a algún copyright, o lo que sea, por favor háganmelo saber, no vaya a ser que no me de cuenta y siga cometiendo errores.:P--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 16:54 18 nov 2007 (UTC) :Lo mismo digo Alharo, bueno aquí todos somos editores y correctores a la vez. El estilo wiki se aprende fácil sobre la marcha. Un saludo.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 17:50 18 nov 2007 (UTC) Estilo de texto Hola Alharo. Simplemente comentarte que el estilo de texto que debe escribirse en los artículos debe ser en prosa, es decir, que se debe leer de continuo. No una serie de puntos que enumeran sucesos o cosas. Fijate en la forma de escribir y de organizar las secciones los mismos artículos en la wookieepedia. Gracias. 13:20 25 nov 2007 (UTC) :Gracias por la correxión en relación a la Operación Skyhook, lo que pasa es que quería puntualizar bién cada evento sucesido además de remarcar el orden de ellos. Espero que les haya gustado el tema. :Por cierto espero que el tema de la Lanzadera T-4 clase Lambda que tanto se redirigió y cambió ya haya resuelto todos las ligas rojas pendientes, y es que el traducir el nombre original en ingles de "Lambda-class T-4a shuttle" costó un poco de trabajo, además lo teníamos puesto en muchas variantes. ::*Ya esta solucionado el tema de la lanzadera, el artículo definitivo es: [[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda|Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda]]. 16:08 27 nov 2007 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Alharo, a parte de en las páginas especiales, también puedes ver las imágenes que llevan licencia en Categoría:Imágenes. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 20:46 28 nov 2007 (UTC) *Aquí tienes una lista de casi todas las plantillas que se pueden usar en la wiki: Star Wars Wiki:Plantillas... concretamente en el tema de las licencias de imagenes tienes esta otra: Star Wars Wiki:Mensajes de plantillas/Imágenes (Si hay alguna que no esta disponible y la necesitas, solo tienes que pedirla) 12:51 29 nov 2007 (UTC) ::Hola Alharo, cuando quieras enlazar a una categoria hay que poner dos puntos delante así Categoría:Plantillas_de_Copyright si la pones normal como hacemos en los artículos lo que harás será incluir la página en donde estás escribiendo en la categoría. Aquí te lo explica mejor. Para incluir la tabla de información de la imagen, puedes añadirla directamente en el recuadro blanco que te aparece cuando subes la imagen. Puedes dejarte la plantilla de información abierta en otra ventana para copiar y pegar la tabla.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:37 29 nov 2007 (UTC) Gracias por toda la información, ya la incluí en mi página personal y la estaré usando para cuando este divirtiendome aquí en la Wiki. Casi vuelvo a olvidar la firama.--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 21:36 29 nov 2007 (UTC) Algunos consejos Algunos consejitos para una mejor edición: *Cuando estés en un artículo no es necesario enlazarlo a si mismo. *Cuando hagas una referencia a una fuente, no es necesario poner acontecimientos ocurridos en "fuente". Con poner la fuente vale. *Los títulos de libros, comics, peliculas... nombres de naves espaciales etc... van en cursiva. *Cuando subas una imagen, ten cuidado para que no salgan bandas de color o bordes... como la banda negra de la imagen de Asajj y K'Kruhk. Un saludo. 14:32 9 dic 2007 (UTC) :Hola KSK, fijate que ya tenía en cuenta eso pero por flojonote, descuido y por otros, no seguí esos lineamientos, cuando deje esas frenjas en las imagenes fue para darle un poco más de altura, en fin lo que sea, Gracias. Por cierto esta liga -> Especial:Newimages <- es muy buena para buscar imágenes y no subir dos veces la misma (como ha ocurrido) sería bueno que la comentaras a todos, ¿no?--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 21:28 10 dic 2007 (UTC)Saludos Bots Pues hace un tiempo que llevo intentando hacer funcionar bots (cosa q ya conseguí una vez) xo no se por qué no llegan a funcionar. Sería interesante que alguien que sepa algo más q yo de programación (cosa q no es dificil XD) me ayudase con el tema. 13:38 29 dic 2007 (UTC) *El problema real es q no se como configurar el setup para q reconozca star wars wiki en español. eso q m has pasado es para la wikipedia. Ya he mirado varias paginas de tutorial xo no consigo hacerlo funcionar. --KSK 23:48 29 dic 2007 (UTC) Terminología Hola Alharo, simplemente informarte que seguimos los principios de traducción del diccionario de términos de Star Wars para todos nuestros artículos, y sus reglas resumidas al comienzo del artículo de Diccionario inglés-español de Star Wars. Soy consciente de que en algunos paises latinoamericanos, especialmente en México, es particularmente dificil traducir cosas que estamos acostumbrados a leer o escuchar en inglés. Pero es un esfuerzo que debemos realizar para mantener una wiki unificada y más correcto desde el punto de vista del idioma español. Principalmente no guiamos por las traducciones oficiales (muchas de las cuales puedes consultar en el diccionario de términos) y por las no oficiales ya creadas por otros compañeros traductores con anterioridad. Si la necesitas no la encuentras y es particularmente dificil de traducir puedes consultarla en la discusión del diccionario. Muchas gracias y un cordial saludo. 13:42 30 dic 2007 (UTC) *Igualmente Felices Fiestas. En cuanto a crear manualmente los enlaces no gastes tiempo asi... esta aún en pendientes lo de los bots... pero nunca le encuentro el tiempo suficiente :P El segundo diccionario que no conocias es una versión mucho más moderna y actualizada que el de la wiki por lo que te recomiendo que te registres por si tienes que hacer alguna edición: Todos los terminos que no están en el y los traducimos aquí los remitimos a allí. Un cordial saludo y feliz año! 21:23 30 dic 2007 (UTC) Dudas Ahora me encargo de solucionarlo. Las informaciones concretas deben colocarse en el artículo específico... por tanto esa información debía ir en cada uno de los artículos del Delta-7 y del Eta-2. La información que era más genérica y que hablaba de que eran naves de Jedi la la Antigua República no era del todo correcta. Por eso la quité. Un saludo. 22:28 5 ene 2008 (UTC) Plantilla e-book En cuanto tenga un ratillo la haré. Un saludo. 20:34 6 feb 2008 (UTC) *He estado informandome en la wookieepedia y ellos usan la plantilla:Novela. 21:34 6 feb 2008 (UTC) Citas Hola, Alharo, tienes toda la razón, la cita no viene de esa fuente. Fue un error, como copié y pegué la cita anterior para editarla, se me olvidó modificar la fuente, en realidad es Balance Point. Ja, espero que no vuelva a pasar ;)--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:10 6 nov 2008 (UTC) te agradezco por todo esto...tu si eres un buen amigo. antes habia visto de los otros usuarios que tenian plantillas, como eso que te dicen las ediciones hechas, la afiliacion de la fuerza que uno apoya y consas como esas.. si te confundo fijate en los costados del algunos usuarios(zeist antilles...palpatine81...) luego me cuentas...si tienes diudas me puedes consultar a mi cuando quieras. que la fuerza te acompañe.--Holayo444 03:29 16 nov 2008 (UTC) The Clone Wars Hola Alharo, podrías por favor ocuparte junto con Jedabak de mantener actualizadas las fechas de emisión correctas de la plantilla EmisionesC5? Cómo es evidente, yo no estoy al tanto de los posibles cambios de programación de allí desde aquí en España. Un saludo y gracias. 16:19 27 nov 2008 (UTC) Cita del día Hola Alharo, soy Darkspider, gracias por aconsejarme acerca de la cita del día, desearia mucho que la que puse sea elegida pero tengo una duda, ¿Como completo el formato que me dijiste? Muchas gracias por el comentario. Darkspider 21:43 5 dic 2008 (UTC) Redireccionamiento doble Hola Alharo, feliz año nuevo, solo te quería prevenir acerca de los redireccionamientos dobles. Si tienes un artículo llamado A y lo redireccionas a un nombre B y luego a su vez el B lo redireccionas a un nombre C, hay que redireccionar el nombre A a C también. De no hacerlo así se provoca que al buscar por el nombre A, te aparece el B con una flecha apuntando a C. Como una imagen vale más que mil palabras te lo muestro con esta captura de pantalla para que lo veas mejor. En este caso para arreglarlo habría que hacer clic en "Estación de combate" (en color morado) y sustituir #REDIRECT Estación de combate por #REDIRECT Estación de batalla. Espero no haberte liado mucho. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 02:07 1 ene 2009 (UTC) Ejemplo de un redireccionamiento doble :*Sí eso es, y si apareciera otro nombre D habría que trasladar todos los anteriores a este último y así sucesivamente. En efecto el ejemplo no es bueno, entonces elimino la que está con comillas.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 02:23 1 ene 2009 (UTC) ::*¡Muchas gracias! :) es todo un detalle. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 02:40 1 ene 2009 (UTC) Zona de pruebas Saludos Alharo, es mejor que para hacer pruebas de larga duración te crees una subpágina de usuario y hagas las pruebas allí tranquilamente y sin preocuparte de que alguien te lo modifique, la puedes llamar por ejemplo Usuario:Alharo/Pruebas, o Usuario:Alharo/Taller de citas, etc, el nombre lo eliges tú. La Zona de Pruebas es para uso comunitario y debería estar siempre disponible para todos los que quieran hacer pruebas en cualquier momento. Ya que estaba por aquí, he arreglado algunos enlaces rotos que tenías en tu página de discusión. ¡Un saludo! --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:43 10 ene 2009 (UTC) :*Hola de nuevo, una subpágina es una página que cuelga de una principal, las pueden tener los artículos o las páginas de usuario, de discusión, etc, los usuarios se las suelen hacer para trabajar en ellas cosas que aún no están listas o para otras cosas, para hacer una subpágina la creas como cualquier otra, en tu caso sería Usuario:Alharo/Taller por ejemplo, en tu teclado tienes que tener la barra / por algún sitio. Yo tengo dos subpáginas: Usuario:Zeist Antilles/trabajando y Usuario:Zeist Antilles/Holocrón en donde pongo cosas para que aparezcan en mi página de usuario principal. Otros usuarios las usan para poner su firma como Usuario:Jedabak/Firma, KSK le creó una subpágina a Precedente para sus trabajos en Usuario:Precedente/Trabajando. En Ayuda:Cómo se edita una página#Subpáginas te aparece algo de información sobre esto. :*Por la Zona de Pruebas no te preocupes, solo te lo decía para que trabajases más tranquilamente sin temer que alguien te lo borre para hacer sus pruebas. :*En cuanto a lo que has puesto para las citas, entiendo que quieres hacer como un índice para dividir, me parece muy buena idea. Haces un gran trabajo con las citas.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 19:07 10 ene 2009 (UTC) *Primero, tu idea me parece muy buena, todo lo que organice mejor la página de citas sólo puede ser positivo. Segundo, Zeist tiene razón en que es mejor que los "experimentos" (por llamarlos de alguna manera) que hagas en la wiki, ya sea preparar artículos o, como en este caso, organizar mejor una página, los crees en una subpágina. Nada más métete a tu página de usuario, ve a la barra de dirección, añade el caracter "/" y teclea el nombre de la subpágina (Pruebas, Taller, Trabajando, etc etc) para que así la crees, y ahí podrás hacer todo eso con facilidad. Es como tener tu prpia página de pruebas personal donde puedes hacer lo que se te ocurra. PD: en un rato inicio mi subpáginas de citas, que te había comentado.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 23:20 10 ene 2009 (UTC) ::*Hola, Alharo, siento haber tardado en contestar. La verdad es que en principio, veo bien el sistema que planteas. Por mi parte tienes luz verde. Quizá en un futuro sea interesante desarollar un sistema de automatización de citas y demás. Pero como mis conocimientos de programación y los de las mayoría de los usuarios son bajos... habrá que esperar. 13:23 11 ene 2009 (UTC) Citas ¡gratis! Ya está la página de la que te conté. Todavía está muy verde, porque toma tiempo transcribir, pero siéntete libre de tomar sin misericordia las citas que te apetezcan para la Cita del Día.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 03:08 13 ene 2009 (UTC) *A tus preguntas: sí, si tengo la novela, de hecho el mes pasado compré Dark Lord Trilogy, donde vienen Labyrinth of Evil, la novela del Episodio III y Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, 3 libros por el precio de 2. La novela antes de leerla yo ya sabía que era inmensamente superior a la película por el solo hecho de ser escrita por Matthew Stover, y aunque no estaba interesado en leer las otros dos, pues ya que las tengo lo estoy haciendo. He visto el nuevo historial de citas, es mucho más práctico que el anterior. A mí personalmente no me parece genial poner varias citas seguidas del mismo tema o la misma fuente (en este caso la novela del EIII) porque se me hace monótono, precisamente por eso creé la página de citas, para tenerlas a la mano pero no ponerlas seguidas. Eso es mi opinión, pero tú eres el encargado de la Cita del Día, así que te lo dejo a tu criterio.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 21:21 18 ene 2009 (UTC) :*Apenas voy a leer Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, pero ya leí Labyrinth of Evil y, aunque no es mala (pues James Luceno siempre cumple) no es muy emocionante que digamos y en realidad son muchas páginas para una historia muy simple. Justamente hoy empezaré a leer Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, aunque no tengo altas expectativas porque esta era de Star Wars no es de mis favoritas, pues se me hace demasiado, demasiado comercializada y eso baja mucho la calidad de las historias. A ver qué tal está. Por otra parte, no es mala idea esa de vernos y compartir experiencias y productos de SW.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:30 18 ene 2009 (UTC) *Me gusta la idea de crear una subpágina para guardar las citas, si no les molesta quisiera copiar la idea jeje porque a veces tengo citas pero siempre son de un mismo tema, entonces para evitar la repetición de citas, voy a crear esta subpágina ;) 22:31 19 ene 2009 (UTC) Gracias por la bienvenida Gracias por la bienvenida ¿o re-bienvenida? Es bueno ver que la wiki ha crecido. Por lo que he visto parece haber mas organización ahora así que tal vez me haya perdido de algo durante este tiempo y tenga algunas dudas. Bueno un saludo.--$$$Marlon$$$ 18:54 25 feb 2009 (UTC) Categorías Hola, Alharo, simplemente recordarte que según acordamos en la II Mofferencia, las categorías deben ser escritas en los artículos incluso a riesgo de que sean duplicadas. Por lo que te pido que no olvides nunca las mismas. Por otro lado, comentarte, que en artículos cómo el de Zozridor Slayke, ya que era casi completo... poco más esfuerdo resulta poner la cita y la tabla de info, para que no sea necesario hacer ediciones secundarias en él. Gracias. 15:37 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Citas Hola, Alharo. KSK me dijo que me pedías ayuda para algo de la Cita del Día, claro, cómo no, estoy en completa disposición, sólo dime lo que necesitas, y veré en qué puedo ayudarte, chao. 20:54 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Maestro *Me estas diciendo que podrias ser mi maestro? Estoy mas que de acuerdo "maestro".Usuario:Yondar *¿Sigo como voy o va a haber Deberes?--Precedente 22:58 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Preguntas 1) Como cambio mi firma?!! 2) En mi lista de seguimiento veo que tengo puntos por haber editado articulos,etc. de que me sirven esos puntos? 19:27 28 mar 2009 (UTC) Firma # Hola oye ¿¿me podrias explicas como editar mi firma?? porfa atte Danieleon12man # Mi messenger es Danieleon_rey@hotmail.com para que me agregues y mantenernos en contacto Probando *estoy dejandote mi nueva firma 17:11 25 may 2009 (UTC) *ahora si esta es la buena 1000 veces mejorada 17:28 25 may 2009 (UTC) Mensajes Externos Bueno es ese mof84@hotmail.com--Precedente 15:56 18 jun 2009 (UTC) Ya estoy aquí Saludos, maestro. Es verdad que he tenido a la wikia algo abandonada durante un tiempo. Lo cierto es que he estado algo liado, y me han surgido algunos problemas con el ordenador. Sin embargo, ya está todo solucionado, y creo que a partir de ahora podré dedicarle bastante más tiempo y esfuerzo. Hablame de las misiones esas y me pondre a trabajar de inmediato. Saludos de nuevo, y que la fuerza te acompañe. Darth Gux 14:41 2 jul 2009 (UTC) Ok, me pondré a ello. Darth Gux 16:30 2 jul 2009 (UTC) Nuevo trabajo Me puedes decir que opinas de mi más reciente trabajo? Consejo Separatista 00:29 10 jul 2009 (UTC) Petición Saludos, soy Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith, quería hacerte una petición. El artículo Swoop, necesita ser expandido, yo le añadí al artículo las "Apariciones", y me gustaría pedirte si me dejas al cargo del artículo para poder expandirlo. Por favor deja la contestación en mi página de discusión. Gracias. Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith DarthRevan1ºof the sith de nuevo Saludos, tendré en cuenta tu misión y me pondré a expandir el artículo Swoop. Me gustaría preguntarte algo, ¿Tienes el juego Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast? Si lo tienes escríbeme un mensaje contestandome por favor, entonces te diré más información sobre el juego Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith Más información Bien, pues yo también lo tengo, pero en inglés, aunque el idioma no es el problema, ya que yo tengo un buen nivel en inglés, el problema es una nave espacial que aparece, Doomgiver, el nombre de esta nave se puede traducir, pero, yo lo necesito traducir de forma oficial, ya que el artículo Doomgiver lo he escrito yo, y necesito traducirlo de forma oficial, pero como lo tengo en inglés no se como se traduce oficialmente. Si tú lo tienes en español, ¿podrías fijarte como la nombran por favor? Si no sabes en que nivel se encuentra del juego te lo digo. --DarthRevan1ºof the sith 21:06 11 jul 2009 (UTC) Moto Swoop He terminado de expandir el artículo swoop, solo me falta expandir las apariciones, que yo creía que solo aparecían en los juegos de Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic I y II y aparecen en "mil" sitios más. Recuerda fijarte en el nombre del Doomgiver nombrado en español. --DarthRevan1ºof the sith 22:52 11 jul 2009 (UTC) He terminado el artículo de swoop, si quieres echarle un vistazo... --DarthRevan1ºof the sith 14:41 12 jul 2009 (UTC) Estoy azuleando el artículo de la moto swoop, por que todos los modelos de swoop estan en rojo, y eso no lo puedo permitir. --DarthRevan1ºof the sith 22:52 11 jul 2009 (UTC)